The Priestess of Suzaku
|Image = Episode 2 - pos.JPG |title = The priestess of Suzaku |Story Kanji Title = 朱雀の巫女 |Story Romaji Title = Suzaku No Miko |Arc = Season 1: Suzaku |Episode = 2 |Opening Song = Itooshii Hito no Tame Nii |Ending Song = Tokimeki no Doukasen |Previous Episode = The Girl of the Legend |Next Episode = The Seven Stars of Suzaku}} The Priestess of Suzaku (''Suzaku no Miko) ''is the second episode of the original 1995 Fushigi Yuugi anime adaptation. Summary With the young man's incapability of telling Miaka where Yui is, Miaka doggedly follows him demanding to help her search for her. After she loudly accused him of selling Yui and being a slave trader, the embarrassed man stops talking. Seeing the imperial procession nearby, the young man remarks that one jewel from the emperor's crown would make him rich, so Miaka runs up to the palanquin where the Emperor was in and asks if she can have a jewel. She trips and grabs one of the decorative clothes, ripping it. The imperial guards attack her for dishonoring the emperor, but the young man rescues Miaka using a smoke bomb. When she reminds him she has no money, he kisses her forehead as payment, before introducing himself as Tamahome. Suddenly, Miaka began to emit a red light and vanishes. Slipping between worlds, she is relieved and happy to see Yui safe and reading the book in the library before the light fades and she returns to the world in the book. On the emperor's orders, she and Tamahome are captured and imprisoned in the palace's dungeon. When Miaka chews her gum from her pocket and blows a bubble, it terrifies the guard who runs away, leaving the keys behind. After they escape the cell, they are separated after Miaka smells food nearby and wanders off to eat. While searching for Tamahome, she meets a beautiful woman named Hotohori who seems excited to learn Miaka is from another world. As they talk, Tamahome is captured by guards nearby. The woman hides Miaka, but Miaka reveals herself to help Tamahome. When the guards roughly grab Miaka, Tamahome quickly breaks free from the guards holding to fight the ones hurting her. When they see Tamahome's forehead emit red light and a mark appear as he fights, Hotohori tells the guards to stop and reveals that he is really the emperor and a man. In the throne room, Hotohori asks Miaka to become the Priestess of Suzaku to save his country of Konan. In doing so, she will obtain the power to fulfill her wishes. After thinking of all the wishes she could make, like getting a boyfriend or getting a wrestling prize and award, including passing the exams and going to high school with Yui, Miaka accepts and all in the palace, the guards, everyone bows before Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku. Characters in Episode *Miaka Yuki *Tamahome *Guards *Hotohori Music * Opening theme: Itooshii Hito no Tame Ni * Ending theme: Tokimeki no Doukasen References Category:Anime Category:Content Category:List of Episodes Category:Manga Category:Rough Draft Category:Episode Category:Fushigi Yuugi